1. Field
The following description relates to a biosignal amplifying circuit, and more particularly, to technology for amplifying various biosignals, for example, an electrocardiogram (ECG), an electromyogram (EMG), an electrooculogram (EOG), and a brainwave, measured from a human body.
2. Description of Related Art
Various medical devices used to diagnose health conditions of a patient are under development. In particular, particular attention is being given to medical devices that measure an electrical biosignal of the patient for patient convenience during a diagnostic process and prompt delivery of diagnostic results.
A biopotential is generated by an electric field formed in a human body and measured to be a voltage of a portion based on an electric field intensity. A source of the biopotential may be an excitable cell reacting to an application of electrical stimulation and exhibiting electric excitation. The excitable cell induces an action potential based on the electric excitation, and the action potential induced by the excitable cell is transmitted through a nerve fiber. The electric field is formed in the body due to the action potential.